¿Que le ocurre a Hattori? ¿Es este su fin?
by kOkO.sKrAh
Summary: Cap 7! : Un encuentro en mitad de la noche, una mentira para defenderse, una nota, un encuentro que nadie lo calculaba... y mas! R
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 **_

Corria una tarde de invierno, era muy fria, estaba casi nevando. Ran fue a hacer la compra como de costumbre, Kogoro resolvia un caso o lo intentaba.

" Rin Rin " Sonaba el telefono en la agencia de detectives. Conan estaba durmiendo, y se desperto algo "Zombie" Tomó el telefone en sus manos…

- ¿Si? – bostezó el chico. – Agencia de Detectives….

- ¿Conan-kun? - interrumpio una voz fatigada. - ¡Conan-kun!

- ¡Ah, Kazuha-neechan eres tu!

- ¡Conan-kun¿Esta Ran-chan? – dijo muy alterada la chica mientras Conan oia como corria la muchacha a mucha velocidad.

- No esta comprando…¿Kazuha-neechan…estas bien? – pregunto.

- ¡Conan-kun ayudame, onegai! – suplico la chica.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – se preocupo el niño de gafas.

La respiración de la chica era demasiado fatigada, parecia que llevaba corriendo hacia ya bastante tiempo.

- Onegai… - dijo sin aliento.

En ese momento, Conan escucho como Kazuha caia al suelo.

- ¡Kazuha! – grito el chico. - ¡Kazuha ¿estas bien¡Kazuha! – gritaba.

El telefono rodaba por un suelo algo nevado del frio. Unas pisadas de un muchacho bastante alto lo detuvo. Se agacho, lo tomo entre sus manos y le colgó. Kazuha le miró con terror.

- Onegai…

Conan al darse cuenta que ya no habia tono, colgó el telefono salvajemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Que le habia pasado? Se sentia impotente de no poder hacer nada.

- Kuso…Kazuha…

Kazuha estaba en el suelo caida, mientras era amenazada por un arma. Su agresor iba tapado, no se le reconocia excepto lo ojos de color verdes. Kazuha reconocia esos ojos, los habia visto tantas veces…

- No esta bien que involucres a nadie, Kazuha-chan. – comento el hombre.

- No me hagas nada….por favor...

El hombre se agacho y acaricia la blanca piel de la chica de ojos verdes. Limpio las lagrimas que recorrian la cara suavemente.

- Ojala pudiera dejarte marchar sin hacerte nada… - susurro. – Pero… - le abofeto. – ¡No puedes¡No puedo¿¡Entiendes!?

De nuevo, lagrimas cristalinas salian de sus ojos rapidamente recorriendo su blanca piel y cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué…? – susurro Kazuha entre lagrimas.

- Callate….- susurro el chico cabizbajo y tapandole el flequillo sus ojos. – No digas una sola palabra… o mueres en menos de 5 segundos, Kazuha-chan – levanto el arma y su mirada firmemente a la chica. – No estoy jugando¿Entiendes, Kazuha-chan?

Mientras tanto, un niño de ojos azules, muerto de preocupación por la llamada de la joven tomaba su telefono movil y marcaba un numero de telefono.

- Vamos…por favor… - susurraba nervioso. – Cogelo…¡Vamos maldita sea¡Cogelo,Hattori! – grito el chico desesperado.

"Rin Rin" sonaba el telefono de Heiji Hattori, el amigo del chico.

- Dime. – dijo el chico.

- ¡Hattori¡Rapido busca a Kazuha! – grito el chico. - ¡Algo le esta pasando!

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo el chico.

- ¡No pierdas tiempo¡Algo le ha pasado! Me ha llamado y estaba asustada, Hattori, por favor ¡encuentrala!

- Bueno bueno, ahora la busco.

Colgaron ambos a la vez. Heiji sonrio malvadamente y alzo la pistola de nuevo.

- ¿Con que llamando a Conan-kun? No me lo esperaba de ti, Kazuha-chan. – respondio el chico.

- Heiji ya…me estas dando mucho miedo…

- El chico guardo el arma. Se acerco a la chica y se agacho. Acaricia su cara lentamente.

- No llores…esto no es nada… - le dijo. Se levanto a continuación y le dio una bofetada. – Con lo que tiene que ver ahora.

- ¿De que…hablas? – se asusto.

El chico le empezo a golpear sin piedad, mientras las chica intentaba no gritar de dolor. Empezaban a aparecer heridas en el cuerpo de la muchacha, a parte de morados que tenia. Creia que ya habia sido suficiente y la dejo en el suelo tirada, mal herida y salio corriendo.

- Heiji…- susurro la chica aun insconsciente. – He-iji…

La chica perdio el conocimiento, y la respiración.

"Rin Rin" Sonaba de nuevo el movil del moreno.

- ¡Hattori¿La encontraste?

- No, no la encontre.

- ¿Cómo que no¡No puede ser, Hattori!

- ¡¿¡No es tan facil encontrar a una sola persona en el barrio sabes?!?! – le grito.

- Pues voy y te ayudo ¡tenemos que encontarla!

- ¡Kudo! – grito. - ¡Dejame en paz! – y colgo.

- ¿Nani? – se extrañó. – Esto es muy sospechoso…se trata de Kazuha…

El niño fue a su habitación algo extrañado por la respuesta de su amigo y por todo lo que pasaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué le pasaba a Hattori¿Y a Kazuha?

Ran llego de compras, entro en casa y Conan salio a recibirla y ayudarla con las bolsas.

- Konnichi wa, Ran-neechan. – saludo el chico.

- Konnichi wa – sonrió la joven - ¿Alguna novedad, Conan-kun?

- …No…

Conan dudo un momento en que decirle a la chica. Se trataba de su amiga, pero…¿debia decirselo?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¬.¬ se que algo ocultas, Conan-kun. – dijo la chica.

- Que no que no. – negaba con los brazos. – No ocurre nada, Ran-neechan – sonrio. - ¿Qué va a pasar?

- ¬.¬ mas te vale. – no se fio mucho del chico. – Voy a preparar la cena¿me ayudaS?

- Hai – afirmo el chico.

Ambos fueron a la cocina. Ran le pedia lo que necesitaba y el chico se lo pasaba. Mientras Ran cortaba la comida…

- R-Ran…ayudame….onegai…

Ran se paro en seco. ¡Era la voz de Kazuha!

- Kazuha… - susurro la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ran-neechan¿Por qué nombras a Kazuha-neechan? – pregunto preocupado el niño de gafas.

- Algo pasa…- susurro. - ¡Voy a llamarla al movil!

- ¡Hoe¡Espera Ran! – grito el chico.

- ¿Eh? – se paro al oir el tono del niño. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sobre…Kazuha…- susurro. – Algo muy serio…

- ¿Qué pasa con Kazuha, Conan-kun? – pregunto preocupada la chica.

- Veras…me llamo esta tarde…cuando no estabas y….

- ¿Y…?¿Que te dijo Conan-kun? – ya estaba desesperada.

- Creo que le ha pasado algo muy grave – dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

----- CONTINUARA ---

Hi! este es el primer fic ke cuelgo Espero ke os guste!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La muchacha de ojos verdes se mostraba tirada en el suelo, se encontraba en un callejón. Estaba muy mal herida, y su respiración era para preocuparse.

En ese momento, un muchacho pasaba por allí y la vio…

- ¿Pero que…? – el chico se aproximo a la chica. - ¡Kazuha! – se sorprendio y preocupo al verla en ese estado. - ¡Kazuha!

- ¿Como que algo muy grave, Conan-kun¿A que te refieres?

"Rin Rin" Sonaba el movil de la joven de ojos azules. Corriendo agarro el telefono.

- ¡Ran¡Es Kazuha¡Esta muy mal! Estoy camino al hospital ¡Date prisa, esta muy mal!

- ¿Cómo¡Enseguida estoy alli! – colgo rapidamente el telefono.

- ¿Quién era¿Por qué estas asi? – pregunto preocupado el chico.

Ran simplemente miro al chico un momento y salio corriendo abriendo rapidamente la puerta y corriendo como mas podia. Conan echo a correr tras la joven. Aunque le costaba alcanzarla, ya que Ran como nunca antes la habia visto correr.

- ¡Ran! – grito el chico intentando que para pero Ran no dejaba de correr. - ¡Ran, espera¡Ran!

- - Por favor…que no le pase nada… Aguanta, Kazuha….

- ¿Vamos camino al hospital? – se extraño el niño.

Ran corria con todas sus fuerzas. Conan tenia que esforzarse por intentar no perderla de vista, al ser niño no podia correr tan rapido y tanto tiempo. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo no daba mas de por si. Se paro y agarro aire, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y respiraba. Estaba fatigado. Ya sabia a donde iba Ran por lo que no pasaria nada restrasarse un poco.

- No hay duda…que algo a pasado…y esta en el hospital… - susurro. - ¿Sera Kazuha? – se asusto. - ¡Mierda! – y echo a correr.

Ran entro corriendo al hospital, pregunto donde se encontraba y subio lo mas rapido que pudo. Alli se encontro con un muchacho de ojos verde, el muchacho que le habia llamado preocupado por el estado de la Joven.

- ¡Hattori¿Cómo esta? – pregunto la chica.

- No me dicen nada, Ran – respondio el chico.

- ¿Estaba muy mal? – dijo triste la chica.

- Esta…llena de heridas…y de morados en su cuerpo…

- Kazuha... - susurro la chica.

- ¡Ran-neeeechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – grito el niño corriendo hasta ella.

- ¡Conan-kun!

- Has venido...veamos que detective estas hecho…Shinichi Kudo. – penso el moreno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Porque has venido asi Ran-neechan? – pregunto inocente.

- Eehh…bueno veras… - no sabia si decirselo.

- Kazuha esta muy mal, enano – respondio el moreno. – Muy mal.

- ¿Qué? – se asusto. - ¿Por qué que le ha pasado¡Quiero verla!

- Conan-kun, no puedes. – respondio Ran triste. – Aun ni salio el medico a decirnos su estado…

El chico se preocupo. Hacia bastante de la llamada y que no se supieran nada de la chica. Miro de reojo al moreno. No se fiaba de el.

- No se porque…pero…hay algo en Hattori… - penso. - …que no es normal…

------

Ran entró en la habitación. Alli estaba su amiga herida en la cama. Los medicos habian dicho que no habia ningun riesgo, estaba todo bien. Ran sentia algo dentro de si que jamas habia sentido, algo que no habia experimentado nunca, hasta ahora.

Se acerco a la cama estaba dormida ¿Cómo no podia haberse dado cuenta cuando escucho su voz¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada¡Pudo haberla ayudado! No se lo perdonaba. Podia haber echo algo…y no lo hizo. Le dolia ver a su amiga con tantas heridas, con tantas heridas…con morados..

- Kazu-Chan… - susurro cogiendole la mano y sus ojos se mostraban algo lagrimosos.

- Ran-Chan….-escucho muy bajito.

- ¿Kazuha-chan? – mostro una leve sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien..ahora… - poco a poco iba despertando. . ¿Quién me…encontro?

- Heiji. – respondió ella

Al oir ese nombre, la chica se puso tensa y su cara mostraba miedo, y algo de terror. Sus ojos mostraban espanto, estaban como plato sin dejar de mirar a Ran.

- Nada mas te encontró me llamó. – termino.

- Hei…ji…-es lo unico que pudo decir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se preocupo la chica. - ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

La muchacha de ojos verdes intento tranquilizarse. No queria preocupar mas a Ran pero…¿Cómo lo hacia?¡Por la culpa de él estaba asi! Y ella sabia que por la expresión de la manera en la que le miro en el callejón…podria haber sido peor.

- Estoy bien, me acorde de cuando me pegaron… - le tranquilizó.

- Te prometo que quien te aya echo todo esto lo pagara caro. – dijo seria la chica de ojos azules.

- ¿Ya ha despertado? – se entreabrio la puerta y entro aun sujetando la puerta.

Ran y Kazuha miraron quien habia entrado y se encontraron conn el chico de ojos verdes. Kazuha se asustó al tenerlo alli delante suya, tan cerca de ella. No sabia que decir pero necesitaba que se fuera, que sus ojos no le vieran. No queria que estuviera en la mirada del chico.

- Si - dijo la chica

- ¿Me dejas a solas con ella? – pregunto el chico

- Clar - no pudo terminar.

- ¡No! – grito Kazuha interrumpiendo.

Ambos la miraron. Ran se extraño mucho y al mirarla vio el terror que habia en los ojos y en el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Ran-Chan..no me dejes sola con el… onegai… - susurro a la chica apretandole la mano fuerte.

Ran le miro y apreto su mano para tranquilizar a la chica.

- Tranquila. – susurro. – Lo siento, Hattori, pero estoy hablando con ella yo, asi que por favor. - se acerca a el y le señala la puerta. – Sal de la habitación, por favor…

- Ran-Chan, por favor, es importante. – insistio el chico.

Ran dudo un momento, pero recordo la imagen de su amiga y la forma en la que le pidio y se nego a estar con el chico.

- Te he dicho que te salgas, Hattori. – dijo friamente. A continuación le abrio la puerta. – Salte, hazme el favor.

El chico sin decir ya mas nada, se marcho de la habitación. Ran se acercó a la Kazuha.

- Gracias, Ran-Chan. – agradecio.

- De nada - sonrio. – Pero..¿porque te pusiste asi al verlo¿Qué ha pasado con el?

Hubo un enorme silencio. Ran no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba, pero ver asi a Kazuha no le gustaba.

- Solo que tuvimos una fuerte discursion… - solo le dijo eso.

- Seguro que lo arreglareis - sonrio. – Oye…¿Recuerdas quien te pego?

- No…iba encapuchado… - la puerta se entreabrio un poco. – iba vestido de negro…

- ¡¿Vestido de negro?! – la puerta se cerro

Las chicas miraron y vieron al pequeño Conan detras de Ran con los ojos de plato. .

- ¿Conan-kun? - dijeron la dos a la vez. La expresión del chico les extraño mucho. - ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿¡Como tenia el pelo!? – le pregunto. - ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Conan-kun¡Tranquilo! – le cogio Ran. – Kazuha aun esta mal. ¡Tranquilizate!

El chico al darse cuenta de su manera de actuar se tranquilizo un poco.

- Gomen… - susurro. – Yo…no queria…

- No te preocupes, Conan-kun. – sonrio Kazuha. – Pero…no vi a quien me golpeo

- Entiendo… - susurro. - ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejorando

- Me alegra escuchar eso . – sonrio el pequeño. – Asi buscaremos a esos tipos que pagaran por lo que hicieron.

- No haremos nada. – dijo Kazuha. – Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Nani? – se sorprendieron los chicos. –

- Yo no quiero, y no lo hareis… ¿verdad...?

-----------

Bueno pues aqui esta la segunda parte!! Espero que os guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Conan tirado en la cama pensaba y recapacitaba en todo lo que habia transcurrido en ese dia. En como habia pegado a Kazuha, en la reaccion de su amiga al ver a su amigo detective…al escuchar aquellas palabras que dijo antes de irse del hospital…"no hagais nada" "No quiero, y no lo hareis…¿verdad"

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué se comporta asi? – se sento el chico en la cama preocupado. - ¿Por qué esa reaccion al ver a Hattori…¿¡Qué es lo que ha pasado!?

El chico se dirigio a su escritorio donde tenia una foto en la que estaban Ran, Kazuha, Heiji y él sonrientes enfrente de la feria.

- ¿Por qué...Porque siento que es Heiji…? – agarro la foto y paso su dedo por Kazuha y mirando a Heiji. - ¿¡Por qué?! – chilló.

- ¡Conan! – abrio la puerta Ran. - ¿Te pasa algo? – se preocupó.

- Eh.. no no es nada… gomen por asustarte, Ran-neechan. – sonrio el chico.

- No pasa nada, venga a dormir que es tarde y mañana si quieres venirte conmigo a ver a Kazuha tendras que madrugar un poco mas que otros dias.

- Vale. – afirmo el chico con la cabeza. – Hasta mañana, Ran. – dijo sosteniendo la foto con la mano lo mas fuerte que tenia.

- Hasta mañana. – cerro la puerta.

- Kazuha…espero que estes bien… - dejo la foto en donde estaba y se tumbo en la cama.

Los ojos de Conan poco a poco se iban cerrandose mientras su mente analizaba todos los datos y pensaba en lo que podia pasar, en quien podia haber atacado a la chica y en muchas cosas mas. Pero sus ojos duraron mucho menos que su mente pensando y cayó en profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital Kazuha no conciliaba el sueño. Tenia miedo, su cuerpo le decia que huyera de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible ya que un peligro le esperaba. Pero tenia miedo por no saber a donde ir y por encontrarse a algun complice de Heiji para cogerla, o que alguien la esperase fuera.

- Tengo que salir de aquí…pero… - la chica miro la ventana. – Estoy en un primer piso…la ventana da al otro sitio…¡Tendre que saltar! – pensó.

Y asi lo hizo. Por suerte, habia un toldo de una tienda y cayo encima de él saliendo ilesa en la caida. Kazuha corrio lo mas que pudo para alejarse del hospital. Cuando ya habia corrido bastantes cuadras aparecio una silueta oscuria devido a la noche oscura que habia.

- ¡AH! – grito la chica. - ¿Qu-Quien eres tu? – dijo aterrada.

- Kazuha, deja de huir, no podras…huir… - hubo un corto silencio. – De tu destino. – dijo con algo de maldad.

- ¿M-Mi destino? – dijo con miedo. - ¡¿De que hablas!?

Pero en ese tiempo la silueta desaparecio. Kazuha aun con miedo se sento en el primer banco que habia. Las piernas le temblaban y no entendia eso de aquella siniestra persona.

- ¿No puedo huir de mi destino? – susurro. - ¿A que se referiria con … eso?

En ese momento, una chica de ojos azules cielo aparecio por detrás.

- ¿Kazuha? – pregunto. - ¿Eres tu?

- Aoko.. O.O

- ¿Por qué te vienes? No se que haces ahí pero…

- ¡No! – grito la chica saliendo corriendo de alli. - ¡No ire jamas con vosotros!

- ¡Ssssh! – se metio en medio una sombra. – ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?

- ¡Aaah¡Dejadme! – grito la chica asustada. - ¿Qué quereis de mi¿¡Que quereis?

Kazuha estaba aterrada, no sabia quienes eran y mucho menos que querian o buscaban de ella.

- ¡Dejadla en paz! – se oyo desde detrás de la fuente en forma de cisne.

- ¿Eh? Esa…esa voz… - susurro. - ¿Heiji? – penso.

- ¿Asi que has venido? – dijeron en tono arrogante.

- Dejad a la chica. – insistio el chico. - ¡Que la dejeis!

Uno de los hombres le dijo al otro que no le interrumpiera el paso para salir corriendo, pero Kazuha al escuchar esa voz solo miraba de donde provenia y ver de quien se trataba. Cuando el muchacho por fin dio su cara Kazuha aun sin poder creerlo no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kuro? – dijo uno de los hombres. – Es nuestro caso¡No te metas!

- ¡A mi no me amenazes! – le tiro algo que Kazuha no logro ver lo que era. - ¡Vuelve a decir algo y sera lo ultimo que diras en tu vida¿Te queda claro?

El hombre en el suelo después de esquivar aquello y con algo de miedo y rencor afirmo con la cabeza. A continuación, el muchacho que habia salido en defensa de Kazuha, la miró.

- ¿Por qué no corres? – le pregunto. – Tanto gritar para después quedarte aquí¿Qué idiotez es esa?

Kazuha aun sin poder ver lo que sus ojos veian y derramando lagrimas tras lagrimas consiguió responder a la pregunta de aquel hombre enmascarado.

- ¿Por qué me salvas después de lo que hiciste? – grito la chica. - ¿¡Por que te comportas asi!? – grito y rompio a llorar.

- Pero de que… - en ese momento su pecho fue contraido por una misteriosa razon y empezo a gritar.

- ¿Eh¿Qu-Que le pasa? – se asusto.

- ¡AAAH! – el chico resvalo y cayo a la fuente

- ¡Kuro! – gritaron todos a socorrerle. - ¡Kuro!

- P-Pero …¿Qué esta pasando aquí..? – dijo sin entender nada.

- Escucha. – dijo un muchacho joven del grupo acercandose a ella. – Ten mucho cuidado, y no temas por nosotros, estamos de tu lado. – dijo con amabilidad. – No confies en Heiji Hattori ¿vale?

- ¡Pero Heiji! – dijo mirando a la fuente.

- Heiji Hattori en verdad…esta muerto…

- ¿¡Que?! – se quedo en shock

Su corazon empezo a batir por momentos muy lento, parecia que le hubieran traspasado con un arma blanca y cuando por fin reacciono su corazon le iba a mil por hora. Pero cuando ya desperto, era demasiado tarde, ya no habia nadie a su alrededor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La luna brillaba mas que nunca. Las estrellas lucían con mas fuerza que nunca bajo la muchacha de ojos verdes que andaba sin rumbo por la ciudad de Tokio.

Aquella noticia no se la podia creer, pero…solo la voz le parecia que era de Heiji, pero no le vio la cara…solo vi su sombra encima de la fuente.

El…Estoy segura que él…era Heiji… - susurro. - ¡¿Por qué me dijo que estaba muerto!?

Se tiro al suelo de rodillas dejando caer lagrimas por su calida piel blanca. Con los ojos apretados preguntandose el porque, una misteriosa sombra se coloco detrás la joven, tapandole la boca y dejandola sin poder moverse.

Kazuha, no llores por mi, siempre estare contigo ¿me oyes? – le susurro dulcemente. – No llores…

¿Heiji? – penso ella.

No, no soy Heiji…yo…estoy muerto, tienes que vivir…pero solo te dire…que yo no te pege…hay alguien haciendose pasar por mi, no le creas nada, te lo pido porfavor por mucho que parezca quien tu conoces…

Kazuha noto como su boca era destapada por aquella mano y se dio la vuelta rapido pero alli solo estaba ella. No habia nadie mas, estaba sola. No sabia a donde ir y después de lo de esa noche…

¿Qué hago…?

¿Kazuha? – pregunto un chico tocandole el hombro.

¡Kyyyaaaaa! – quiso defenderse la chica pero el muchacho se defendio. - ¡Heiji! ¡Pero tu!

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico. – Te segui porque te vi escaparte del hospital…

Me vas…a pegar de nuevo…¿o que? – dijo con miedo.

Bueno digamos que… - el chico empezo a acercarse mas a la chica y esta tiraba para atrás pero llego a la pared y Heiji la estampo con ella. – Prefiero hacer "otras" cosas. – rio.

Sueltame, me estas haciendo daño. – dijo. – Heiji ya porfavor…¡Heiji!

No pude hacer eso en el callejón pero si ahora. La noche tiene mucha niebla y…

¡No! ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame, Heiji! – intentaba soltarse Kazuha pero Heiji le hacia mas daño para que perdiera sus fuerzas. – Dejame…por favor… - se tiró un poco al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jaja ¿Te has cansado?

Los ojos de Kazuha se empezaban a cerrar. Heiji apenas se dio cuenta e insistia con lo mismo. Pero algo atrapo por detrás al moreno y lo tiro al suelo soltando a la chica que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

¿Sabes que pegar a una mujer es delito? – dijo aquella siniestra persona. – Aunque todo lo que haces es delito.

¿Quién eres tu? – levanto la voz el moreno colocandose de pie.

Soy el que te va a mandar al infierno por hacer daño a Kazuha.

¿Un enamorado? Entonces nos salio… - no pudo acabar

Callate. – grito. – Cierra la boca si aun la quieres conservar.

¿Vienes solo? – pregunto.

¿Para pegarme como lo hiciste con Kazuha? Si, pero no podras darme ni un simple golpe. – a continuación cogio a la morena en brazos y puso pies en irse por la otra salida.

Da un paso y a la proxima vez que vea a Kazuha estara muerta después de algo muy doloroso, te lo advierto.

No la tocaras un pelo. – comento el. Miro a la chica y con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en la chica respondio.- No volveras a lastimarla, esta vez estaré una vez mas con ella y para siempre. – Y desaparecieron los dos.

Amanecia ya después de aquella rara y misteriosa noche para Kazuha. Ésta abria lentamente los ojos. Estaba en ¿el hospital? Kazuha se sento rapidamente y observo todo. Estaba en su habitación del hospital.

¿Quién me ha traido? – preguntó.

¡Kazuha! ¡Despertaste! – se alegro Conan. – Menos mal, nos dijeron que anoche desapareciste y… - el chico paro de hablar al ver la mirada hacia debajo de la chica. Se subio a la cama y le seco las lagrimas. – Kazuha no llores…

La morena miró a Conan, lo abrazo y rompió a llorar en él.

Conan no entendia que le pasaba a la chica pero este le dejo su hombro para llorar. Ran se quedo en la puerta viendo como su amiga lloraba y ella no sabia el porque.

Al cabo de un rato, Kazuha llamo a la comisaria y Sato cogio el telefono.

Comisaria de policia de Tokio. – dijo Sato

Sato… - dijo la chica.

¡Kazuha! ¿Cómo estas? – se preocupo. - ¿Estas bien?

¿Habeis…descubierto…algun muerto hace poco…? – dijo aguantando las lagrimas.

¿Un muerto? ¿A que te refieres?

A alguien muerta que no sea en una casa…

No, no hemos encontrado nada…¿pasa algo? – preguntó.

¿Si apareciera me lo puedes comunicar?

Si claro… - respondio aun sin entender a la chica.

Gracias…

Kazuha colgo el telefono, estaba un poco mas tranquila pero no mucho que antes de llamar a su amiga policia. Las palabras de "Heiji esta muerto" resonaban en la cabeza de la chica. Aunque…" No volveras a lastimarla, esta vez estaré una vez mas con ella y para siempre."

¿Quién seria…? Parecia Heiji pero…estaba enfrentandose con Heiji, pero si Heiji esta muerto… - Kazuha estaba hecha un lio.

¿Cómo podian haber dos Heijis? Era imposible, y su cabeza ya no podia pensar en nada. Ran y Conan la tranquilizaron un poco y Kazuha volvio a dormir.

¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir? – gritaba un joven. - ¡Ese tipo no es Heiji y le esta lastimando!

No es el momento – le respondio una voz.

¡¿Y cuando sera el momento?! ¡¿Cuándo la mate?! – estaba desesperado.

¡Escucha Heiji! ¡No puedes salir a la calle siendo el porque te tomarian como farsante.

¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Yo no soy ningun impostor! ¡El impostor es el que se hace pasar por mi y pega a Kazuha! – grito.

Un golpe en la mesa sono muy fuerte detrás del chico.

¡Heiji maldita sea! ¡Has perdido la memoria! ¿Cómo crees que la gente puede creerte? ¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo?

Heiji bajo la cabeza. Tenia razon, pero se desesperaba que hubiera un clon suyo que lastimara a Kazuha.

No puedes responderte preguntas tuyas a ti mismo y quieres que los demas te crean, eso es imposible. – finalizo.

Kudo me creeria. – murmuro. – Si le cuento a él seguro que me cree…

¿Confias en ese muchacho? ¿Te ayudo cuando desapareciste?

Heiji volvió a bajar la cabeza sin responder. Cuando desapareció nadie se preocupo en buscarle.

Entonces quieres arriesgarte por un "amigo" que no hace nada por encontrarte? – le pregunto. – No puedes confiar en nadie, Hattori, en nadie.

Y mi opinión. – añadio el joven con el que discutia antes. – Yo creo que ni de Kazuha tendrias que fiarte.

¡Eso si que no! ¡Kazuha nunca me defradara!

¿Por qué? ¿Estas seguro de ello?

¡Porque ella sabe que es importante para mi!

¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? – pregunto el chico.

Heiji se giro a mirar al joven con el que discutia antes y bajo la mirada. Sabia que jamas le habia dicho nada. Siempre estaban discutiendo aunque se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. Pero jamas le habia dicho nada semejante.

Entonces no puedes fiarte. – finalizo. – Alguien como ella no es digna para fiarse.

¡Te equivocas! ¡La culpa es mia por no decirle lo que es para mi! ¡Ella no tiene culpa! – defendia.

Ya, Kuro, igualmente no recuerdas nada. No puedes saber nada. – dijo el otro hombre. – Esperate al tiempo y actua como te hemos dicho. Sin decir tu verdadera identidad ¿de acuerdo?

El chico suspiro y bajo la cabeza afirmando.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno como veo que hay un poco de confusion hare un pequeño resumen hasta ahora y sigo con la conti:

Kazuha es pegada por Heiji, algo muy extraño. Conan duda de que es Heiji por las reacciones que tiene ésta.

Mas adelante sale un muchacho vestido y encapuchado de negro llamado Kuro. Quien salva en varias ocasiones a Kazuha de Heiji Hattori ya que iba a ser lastimada.

En una discursion que mantiene con dos amigos, descubrimos que en verdad Kuro es Heiji Hattori, y el que esta intentando lastimar a Kazuha es un impostor.

Uno de los compañeros de Kuro (Heiji) le dice a Kazuha que en verdad, Heiji esta muerto y que ese tipo que se hace pasar por el no es quien dice ser lo que crea una confusion a Kazuha quien no sabe ya que pensar.

Kuro quiere defender a toda costa a Kazuha. Y piensa que diciendoselo su amigo detective todo seria mas facil, pero sus compañeros le dicen que si no hizo nada cuando el desaparecio misteriosamente, no es de fiar. Èste recapacita un poco y les da la razon pero no muy convencidos.

Bueno mas o menos eso es lo que llevamos hasta ahora. Me abre dejado algo pero no lo se xD

Asi que aquí va el capitulo 5 Que lo disfruteis!! Si teneis dudas lo preguntais y en el proximo capitulo las respondo para solucionarlas

---

**Capitulo 5**

- ¿Estas mejor ya, Kazuha-neechan? – pregunto inocente el niño.

Si - respondio con una sonrisa. – Puedes irte ya, Conan. Tienes que ir con Ran ¿recuerdas?

Vale solo si me prometes que no te iras del hospital. – dijo sin cortarse un pelo. - ¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo. – respondio.

Conan salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Por el lado de Kazuha se tumbo en la cama mirando a techo y pensando en aquella noche. En aquellas palabras…

Heiji no puede estar muerto…Heiji esta vivo. – dijo cerrando fuerte las manos. - ¡Estas vivo!

¿Quién tiene que estar vivo? – dijo entrando un chico con una gorra muy peculiar.

¡Ah! – se asusto. – T-Tu…

El chico se acercaba a la cama de Kazuha mientras que esta salto de la cama poniendose en el otro lado. Era el, su amigo de la infancia. Al que cada vez que le miraba en los ojos sentia un escalofrio de miedo y notaba raro desde hacia unos meses.

Heiji… - murmuro.

¿Yo? ¿Esque no ves que estoy vivo?

No. – dijo con miedo. – Tu no eres Heiji… ¡Tu no eres Heiji! ¡Eres un impostor! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

En otro sitio de Tokio…

¡Ah, Kazuha! – grito un chico enmascarado.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto su compañero.

Kazuha…¡Kazuha esta en peligro! – le grito. - ¡Vamos, Fuyu!

¡Si!

¿Pero que tonterias dices, Kazuha? – insistia el chico.

No son tonterias ¡Tu no eres Heiji!

En ese momento Kuro y Fuyu lograron oir eso. Fuyu miro a Kuro que estaba con los ojos como platos de haber escuchado tal cosa de ella. Su corazon latia fuerte pensando que sabia que Heiji era otra persona.

¿Entramos en accion?

Entra tu. – dijo volteado de espaldas.

¿¡Que?!

Yo no puedo entrar ahora que sabe que Heiji no es el.

¡Idiota! – le pego un guantazo. – Solo lo duda, y ten en cuanto que esta debil y herida ¡Pueden lastimarla!

Ve tu. – seguia diciendo.

¡Es Kazuha no Aoko! – grito el chico con los ojos llorosos. – Si fuera ella no estaria aquí discutiendo contigo. – cerro fuerte los puños. – Tu la puedes proteger…¡¿A que esperas!?

Fu-Fuyu… - el chico cerro el puño. – Tienes razon. Quedate aquí.

Kuro salto y empezo a trepar por las paredes del hospital pero por el otro lado, ya que el otro no podia ser porque estaban ahora de obras y se meterian en problemas. Ahora mismo eso era lo que menos queria. Tenia en mente darle una paliza a ese impostor, pero no ganaria nada ¿entonces que haria?

Kazuha estas delirando soy yo Heiji. – seguia insistiendo el chico.

No, ¡no mientas mas! ¡ya no te creo! ¡Tu no eres Heiji porque Heiji nunca me haria lo que haces tu! – grito la chica con los ojos llorosos. – Heiji es incapaz de pegar a una chica…

¿Estas segura? ¿Me conoces tanto como crees? – dijo con cara asesina y saltando por la cama cogiendo a la chica de los hombros. - ¡¿Tan bien crees conocerme?!

¡Sueltala! – grito Kuro desde la puerta.

¿Eh? – se sorprendieron ambos. - ¿Tu?

Hattori, suelta a Kazuha ahora mismo.

Jaja tu otra vez, menudo moscardon eres. – insulto cogiendo a Kazuha del cuello y el colocandose detrás. – Como hagas algo Kazuha lo pagara.

Au… - susurro la chica. – Heiji…Kuro..

Kazuha empezo a fijarse en el encapuchado y siniestra ropa que llevaba aquel chico que la defendia tanto. Su tono de piel…era como la de Heiji. Kazuha empezo a dudar en si seria el Kazuha pero volvia a ver a quien tenia detrás suyo cogiendole del cuello que se confundia mas y mas.

¡Sueltala maldita sea! – grito el chico.

Al decir eso, Kazuha se dio cuenta que era la misma voz de Heiji, y mucho mas…cuando Heiji estaba preocupado por ella.

Jaja te sientes impotente por no poder hacer nada ¿no?

¿Te sientes tan bien cuando vas a perder? – dijo con tono ironico Kuro.

¿Cómo dices? – dijo sorprendido.

Un pinchazo noto el moreno en su cuello y cayo inconsciente al suelo. Kazuha se libro antes de que cayera encima de ella.

¡Gracias! – dijo Kuro.

Era Fuyu quien habia aparecido por detrás y le durmió. Saludo con la mano a Kazuha y desaparecio como habia aparecido anteriormente. Kazuha algo extrañada por los ojos del joven movio la cabeza para mirar a la puerta y la volvio a ver sola, Kuro ya no estaba, se habia ido y no le habia podido decir nada de lo que queria…ni siquiera un gracias.

Kuro… - susurro la chica. – Un dia, sabre quien eres… - sonrio la chica.

Kuro se sento en la silla de su habitación de ese almacen en el que estaban todos. Fuyu se sento a su lado. Fuyu le sonrio y Kuro le devolvio la sonrisa.

¿Puedo saber que le echaste para que cayera tan rapido? – pregunto el chico.

Eso es secreto. – rio. - ¿Puedo saber como te sientes al estar en aquella situación? – devolvio la pregunta.

Senti mucho miedo. – respondio. – Y ver a Kazuha…esos ojos de dudas que tenian…

¿Crees que lo sabe? – dijo mirando al techo. – Recuerda que tu voz es igual que la de Heiji…y todas tus expresiones y preocupaciones son las de Heiji Hattori…

Si pero…es difícil creer algo que tienes detrás ¿no te parece?

Tal vez de ahí vienen sus dudas. – comento el chico.

Por cierto…queria pedirte perdon.

¿Por qué? – se sorprendio.

Porque fui un tonto al no querer ir a salvar a Kazuha…

No te preocupes, es normal. – sonrio.

Seguro que tu no habrias dudado. – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Te equivocas. – corto el chico. – Habria dudado y tendria miedo. Tanto siendo yo como siendo Kid. Ten en cuenta que … sigo siendo yo.

Si. – rio. – Un dia nos vengaremos ¿verdad?

Tenlo por seguro. Solo vivo para eso. Por venganza y no morire hasta que no la cumpla.

Eso me suena a muerte en el camino. – gasto broma

¡Hoe! ¡No me asustes ahora! – pego una colleja a su amigo.

Lo siento, lo siento. – rio. – Era una broma.

Pero pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Aoko, tenlo por seguro. Voy a pagarles con o con la peor moneda que ellos. – dijo muy serio y con los ojos brillantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro mucho que os guste

Espero que esta parte os guste. )

Intento que salgan los guiones como que hablan pero no salen u.u si quereis pongo los nombres en vez los guiones, eso según como los veais, es por si alguno no lo entiende si eso me lo respondeis como posdata o algo en el review

Bueno pues aquí os dejo el sexto capitulo!

**Capitulo 6**

Habian pasado ya unos dias, Heiji seguia visitando aunque era para molestar a Kazuha. Ésta cada dia tenia mas y mas dudas sobre Heiji.

Ran al vivir ahora sola con Conan ya que su padre se habia marchado a otro pais a trabajar le ofreció sitio a Kazuha para vivir con ellos. Kazuha acepto encantada. Al fin, le dieron el alta y se marcharon a casa.

- Ya estan acomodadas tus cosas, Kazuha - le dijo el chico a Kazuha.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió la chica. - ¿Me quieres hacer compañía? Ran se fue a hacer la compra

- Vale. – rio el chico.

El chico se sento en una silla frente a la chica y empezaron a hablar. Cuando el telefono sonó y Conan fue a cogerlo. Al regresar de hablar por telefono Kazuha tenia la cabeza agachada. Conan se preocupo.

- Kazuha ¿estas bien? – pregunto entrando por la habitación.

- ¿Cómo haces para…vivir asi…? – pregunto la chica

- ¿Eh¿A que te refieres?

- A vivir siendo un niño…

- No te entiendo ' yo soy un niño. - intento disimular.

- No finjas, Conan, se que eres Shinichi Kudo…

- Eh, pe-pero que dices…

Tras darle Kazuha a entender todos los motivos, Conan no tuvo otro remedio que contarle la verdad.

- ¿Y como puedes vivir asi…? – pregunto Kazuha. – Yo no puedo vivir con lo que mis pensamientos piensan ahora…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ahora que lo sabes…puedo ayudarte muchisimo mejor – sonrio el chico.

Kazuha le empezo a explicar todo lo que ella llegaba a entender y lo que no. Al final, los dos quedaron peor que al principio. A Conan no le entraba la cabeza lo de Heiji muerto y que estuviera vivo y ese tal Kuro era muy misterioso ¿Cómo es que la conocia¿Por qué la defendia tanto?

Ran llego y Conan volvio a disimular frente a la muchacha de ojos azules ser un niño de 8 años. Y Kazuha hacia como que no sabia nada.

Llego la noche, Ran ya dormia mientras que el joven detective miraba las estrellas desde la ventana pensando en todo lo que la morena le habia contado.

- 2 Heijis…uno que quiere destruirla y otro muerto…y ese Kuro… - pensaba. - ¿Quién sera¿Tendra que ver con los hombres de negro¿De que conoce a Kazuha? No entiendo nada…

Una estrella fugaz paso por los ojos de Conan que le brillaron mas de la cuenta. Fue ahí cuando aparecio un hombre enmascarado y vestido de negro.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – dijo el chico. - ¿¡Tu eres Kuro?!

-Defiende a Kazuha, no la dejes sola ni un momento, está en peligro, tu eres el único que puedes ayudarla mas que los demas, adelante, Kudo... – dicho esto, el tipo desaparecio.

- ¡¿Pero que…!? – dijo Conan asomandose por la ventana. - ¿¡Quien es!? – susurro. – Maldita sea….

Encima del tejado se encontraba aquel tipo enmascarado. Miraba el cielo y suspiro.

- Ahora mismo solo puedes ayudarme tu…pequeño detective… - pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, Conan cerro la puerta en la habitación de Kazuha y estaban solos. Conan le contó lo de esa noche. Kazuha penso y se convenció de que era Kuro.

- Kazuha…¿puedo preguntarte una duda? – pregunto el niño. – Es sobre Heiji…

- Claro dime.

- Veras…¿desde cuando notas raro a "Heiji"?

- Desde que regreso de un viaje…

- ¿De un viaje?

- Si…veras un dia no vino al instituto, yo pense que estaria en algun tipico caso…pero al segundo dia ya no podia ser eso…asi que fui a su casa y no habia nadie. Heiji vivia solo desde hacia unas semanas porque sus padres se habian ido y al ver que el no estaba pues me puse a buscarlo. – comenzo a decir. – Pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- No lo encontré…me pase 3 dias buscandolo, nadie lo habia visto, nadie sabia de el, no iba al instituto…empeze a pensar que algo malo le habia pasado y cuando ya estaba por desmoronarme…me llamó.

- ¿Cómo? – pensó. – El Heiji que yo conozco…la habria llamado desde el primer dia que no fue a clase… - se dijo para si. - ¿Y que te dijo? – le preguntó.

- Me dijo que estaba en un caso bastante complicado, que faltaban muchas pistas y que no podia resolverlo y que tardaria como una semana y media o dos semanas en volver.

- Es extraño, no ha habido asesinatos últimamente….

- Es lo que me pareció raro, que tu, es decir, Kogoro y tu fueseis… pero en ese momento no cai en la cuenta. Después de decirme aquello colgo, no me volvio a llamar, no me cogia el telefono…

- Esto es muy raro… - penso el chico.

- …y…cuando vino…empezo a comportarse muy raro, hasta el punto al que llego…

- Kazuha…has pensado la posibilidad de que el… - el chico corto, no sabia como decirselo. – De que el…

- ¿Qué el que? – dijo nerviosa. - ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡Kazuha, Conan¿Estais bien? – golpeó a la puerta Ran. - ¿Podeis abrirme?

- ¡Ah, voy, Ran! – abrió el chico.

- ¿Por qué os habeis cerrado.

- Por precaucion a Kazuha - soltó inocente el chico.

- Bueno… - dijo la chica. - ¿nos vamos, Kazu?

- Si hasta luego, Conan

- Vale, hasta luego. – sonrio el pequeño.

Las dos muchachas salieron y Conan se sento en el sofa recordando la historia que le habia dicho Kazuha hacia un momento.

- Heiji desaparece...a los dias le llama y le dice que esta bien y que tardara…y cuando regresa…no es el mismo…hay algo que no me cierra. Heiji no se iria sin despedirse de Kazuha, si hay un caso el enseguida me llama…y…que la llame a los dias de saber que estaria preocupada buscandole y se muestre frio…?, piensa Kudo¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí¿Qué es lo que no te entra…? – susurraba el pequeño. – Y después ese Kuro…¿porque quiere proteger a Kazuha¿De que la conoce? O.O No sera que….?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Habian pasado ya varias semanas desde aquel suceso, Conan actuaba de forma extraña con todo el mundo, incluso con Kazuha. Nadie sabia que le pasaba.

Una mañana, Conan salió muy temprano de casa de Ran y no dijo nada respecto a esa salida. Kazuha estaba preocupada por si era algo sobre el tema que ambos habian hablado durante esas semanas. Mientras que Ran no entendia lo que le pasaba.

Se acercó a casa donde vivia Heiji y llamo a la puerta sin pensarselo una vez. Nadie respondia. Conan volvió a llamar. Pero seguian sin haber respuestas. Conan saco de su bolsillo una aguja y abrio la puerta. Cerro la puerta y se aproximó a las habitaciones.

Mientras, Fuyu observaba al pequeño desde afuera. Él sabia que no encontraria pistas sobre Heiji y no sabia como debía actuar, queria que el detective les ayudase pero no podía confiar en él.

Kuro, seguía al Heiji falso que entraba en su "casa". Una vez alli, se aproximo a un cajon y sacó un cuchillo. Kuro se sorprendió¿Qué iba a hacer? Se fijo en que se lo habia clavado en el pecho.

- Pero … que…?! – Kuro entro corriendo en la casa y le quito el cuchillo del pecho.

- Sabia que estarias aquí… - sonrio victorioso el joven.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le preguntó.

- Porque ya no tengo motivos para seguir con mi existencia…esto llegara su final…te deseo suerte…Heiji Hattori… - y su cabeza se ladeó. Habia muerto.

Kuro se levanto del suelo, y con la misma mirada que habia mirado al muchacho salio de la casa sin ser visto por nadie. Llamo a Fuyu por el mismo aparato tecnologico que siempre se localizaban asi.

- Dime, Heiji. – susurro. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Kaito… - dijo triste.

- ¿Ha pasado algo¿Esta bien Kazuha? – pregunto.

- Si, veras...aparece ante Conan y dile que vaya al parque Beika a las 12 de la noche, que hay alguien que quiere verle. – y colgo.

- ¿¡Pero que dices?! No iras a ir tu … ¿¡no?! – pero nadie le escuchaba. - ¡Mierda!

Fuyu traspaso la ventana y hizo un ruido para que el pequeño detective de gafas fuera corriendo alli. Y asi se hizo. Tenia delante a Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo concretamente.

- Cuanto tiempo, Kudo. – saludó el chico.

- ¿¡Quien eres?! – dijo Conan.

- No vengo a contarte de mi, tengo un mensaje para ti.

- ¿Un mensaje¿De quien?

- De Kuro. – sonrio. – Ve a las 12 de la noche al parque Beika sin nadie y sin que nadie te vea, alli hay alquien que quiere verte. – y tras una bola de humo, Fuyu desapareció.

- ¡Espera! – grito el chico. - ¡Mierda, lo ha vuelto a hacer! – dijo molesto.

Conan sonrió. Tenia ya la cita con Kuro, tal y como la buscaba. Era su oportunidad de descubrir toda la verdad.

Salió corriendo de casa de Heiji y se encerro en su habitación de la agencia de Detectives sin responder a ninguna pregunta de Ran. En un rato, Kazuha consiguió entrar en la habitación de Conan.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Dentro de nada sabre la verdad. – le respondio el. – Voy a verme con Kuro y sabre la verdad.

- ¿Qué¿Pero…¡No puedes ir¿Y si es una trampa?

- De Kaito Kid? – sonrió el chico.

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendio la chica. - ¿De que hablas?

La noticia me la dijo Kaito Kid, esta ayudando a Heiji. Kazuha, Heiji esta vivo, esta protegiendote aunque no lo sepas.

- Heiji…Heiji esta…

- Hare que lo veas, pero esta noche no vayas a ningun sitio, no salgas de casa ¿vale?

- ¿Eh? S-Si…

El dia pasó muy rapido para Conan y pronto llego la noche. Conan salio antes de tiempo de casa y corrió hacia el parque. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien le seguia…

- ¡Kuro¡Kuro, ya estoy aquí! – gritaba Conan. - ¡Kuro, sal ya!

- ¿Cómo sabias que iba a ser yo el que te iba a recibir? – aparecio Kuro de entre las sombras.

- Kuro… - dijo serio.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – saludó. - ¿Cómo te va?

- Tu eres Heiji¿cierto? Por eso ayudas a Kazuha. – dijo directamente.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan directo?

- ¡Habla! – grito. - ¿Eres o no eres Heiji¿Por qué tienes un clon¡¿Que es lo que pasa!?

Kuro bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrado y después los abrio con la mirada fija y miro al pequeño.

- Tu sabes porque la ayudo, Kudo. ¿O eso tambien tengo que explicartelo?

Conan se sorprendio ante esa pregunta.

- ¿He-Heiji…? – se oyo la voz de Kazuha detrás de él.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendieron los dos chicos. - ¿¡Kazuha!?

- Kazuha¡Idiota¡¿Por qué me has seguido?!

- Kazuha… - pensó el joven. – Lo siento..tengo que seguir mintiendote…

- ¿Eres Heiji? – repitio la chica con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Kazuha, vete! – grito Conan.

- Kudo, callate. – susurro el encapuchado.

- ¿Eh¿¡Pero que dices?!

- ¡Callate! – le dio una patada en la barriga que Conan salio volando por los aires y se dio con un arbol. Se quedo insconsciente.

- ¡Conan! – se asusto la joven. - ¡¿Por qué lo haces¡Tu eres Heiji!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo acercandose lentamente a ella.

- Tus ojos me lo dicen… - le respondio. - ¿Por qué…?

- Heiji esta muerto. – dijo pasando por su lado y susurrandoselo en la oreja. – Esta en su casa, atravesado con un cuchillo de cocina, se suicido esta mañana.

- ¿Eh¡¿Qué dices¡Mientes¡Tu eres Heiji! – insistia la chica.

- Si fuera Heiji te lo diria, pero no lo soy, solo soy alguien que te defiende del problema en el que Heiji te metio. – respondio. – En nombre de Heiji, lo siento.

- ¡No no es verdad¡Tu eres Heiji¡Nadie mas excepto el tiene esos ojos¡Tu eres el unico que me expresa sus sentimientos con los ojos! Eso.. – la chica hizo una pausa. – Eso solo me lo expresaba Heiji..

- Kazuha… - penso el chico triste. - ¿Por qué…¿Por qué has venido…¿Y si se lo digo…?

- Heiji… - la chica se acerco a el y le cogio de la camisa. – Por favor…dime la verdad…

- Yo…yo…Kazuha yo… - intentaba decir el chico.

"Aunque se presente Kazuha, y lo sepa, tu no le debes decir nada"

- Heiji se suicido esta mañana, lo siento. – la abrazo. – No pude evitar que se suicidara…

- No…¡No!¡No! – grito Kazuha dejando escapar una lagrima. - ¡Mientes!

- Heiji…esta muerto… - y salio una luz morada de los dedos de Kuro que durmieron a la chica. – Perdoname…Kazuha…

Se aproximo a Conan y le dejo una nota en el bolsillo del pantalon.

- Nos veremos pronto, Kudo. – y volvio a desaparecer.


End file.
